Darkness Arises
by AloneWolfViolin
Summary: The original Digidestined have saved the world. Now, a couple decades later, their own kids must save the real and digital worlds. But can they do it, before time runs out?
1. Prologue: Intro

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I OWN ONLY MY CHILDREN, AND MY DIALOGUE!

Digimon 3.0-  
Name, Age, Partner, and Crest  
Tai-32-Agumon-Courage  
Matt-32-Gabumon-Friendship  
Sora-32-Biyomon-Love  
Izzy-31-Tentomon-Knowledge  
Mimi-31-Palmon-Sincerity  
Joe-33-Gomamon-Reliability  
Tk-29-Patamon-Hope  
Kari-29-Gatomon-Light  
Davis-29-Veemon-Miracles  
Yolei-30-Hawkmon-Purity  
Cody-27-Armadillomon-Faith  
Ken-30-Wormmon-Kindness

The Kids  
Sam-9-Agumon-Courage-Son of Tai and Sora, fraternal twin brother is Carwyn  
Quinn-8-Gabumon-Friendship- Daughter of Matt  
Carwyn-9-Biyomon-Love-Son of Tai and Sora, fraternal twin brother is Sam  
Lizzie-7-Tentomon-Knowledge-Daughter of Izzy  
Jan-10-Palmon-Sincerity- Daughter of Mimi and Joe, older brother is Kuzon  
Kuzon-11-Gomamon-Reliability- Son of Mimi and Joe, younger sister is Jan  
Mj-9-Patamon-Hope-Daughter of Tk and Kari, younger brother is Balder  
Balder-4-Gatomon-Light-Son of Tk and Kari, older sister is Mj  
David-10-Veemon-Miracles-Son of Davis  
Agnes-7-Hawkmon-Purity-Daughter of Ken and Yolei, older brother is Ethan  
Maria-5-Armadillomon-Faith-Daughter of Cody  
Ethan-8-Wormmon-Kindness-Son of Kan and Yolei, younger sister is Agnes

Other Characters  
Mono-32(in the body of a 12 year-old)-Flamemon-Life  
Flamemon-Partner is Mono  
Genii- old spirit who looks after Digidestined  
Hiroshi-Sora's father, and Sam and Cedric's grandpa. Partner is Wintermon  
Jim-Joe's brother, and Kuzon and Jan's uncle. Partner is Floramon

Prologue:

Have you ever thought if the ending of "Million Points of Light" could be different? You know, the families? Well, I switched families around, and bam This happened Everybody's happy, and everybody has a partner.

Tai and Sora got married and had twin boys. Their names were Sam and Carwyn. Tai was a professional soccer player, and Sora was a clothes designer.

Matt married a girl called Rita, and had their daughter Quinn. Matt was a worldwide rock star, and Rita worked as a waitress. [XD lol)

Izzy married a scientist called Lucy, and has a daughter, Lizzie. Izzy is a scientist himself, and researches the Digital World with Sora's father, and Joe's brother.

Mimi and Joe are married, and have a daughter, Jan, and a son, Kuzon. Mimi has her own cooking show, and Joe is a doctor. He occasionally treats Digimon.

Tk and Kari are married, and have a daughter, Mj, and a young son, Balder. Tk wrote all of the Digidestined's stories down, and made a copy for each family. Kari is a kindergarten teacher, and teaches her own son. She is expecting their third child.

Davis is NOT married, but is widowed, and has a son, David. He followed his dreams, and has a noodle cart that he sells with Veemon.

Yolei and Ken are married, and have a son, Ethan and a daughter, Destiny. Yolei stays home, and takes care of the house. Ken is a detective for the F.B.I. in Japan, but he doesn't have to move that often. Yolei and him are situated where whereever he was needed, he could get there quickly. Hence, they live in Odaiba.

And finally, last but not least, Cody was also not married. He had adopted his daughter Maria. Although she was not of his blood, she was still considered his daughter, so Maria got a partner Digimon and Digivice. Cody's a defense attorney. He was pretty damn good at what he did.

Now that you know their lives, and their story, its time for them to say goodbye to the spotlight, and let their kids save the real and Digital world. Will they succeed? Find out right now, on Digimon, Digital Monsters


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Lives

_Heyo :D Basically, these first two chapters are introductory. However, there will be action soon. I promise. I have to "fluff" it up before I can really do anything. Without further ado, the children's lives_

Chapter 1: Let's get things rolling

"Hey! Watch it! "came a grumpy male voice. The voice was a 9-year old boy. He was in the Kamiya house, and was in a bunkbed, sharing it with his partner Digimon.

"Sorry Sam! "a semi-squeaky voice came. It was Sam's partner, Agumon.

"Oh, its okay. I was just trying to get my soccerball from underneath the bed, but I can't get it! "Sam was struggling, and his arm was stuck. Agumon had stepped on his head.

"What in the world are you doing Sam?"another male voice came. He was also 9 years old.

"Carwyn! Hel!p My soccerball is stuck underneath of here! "Sam growled, and popped his arm out of the wedge that had been holding it, and he rolled backwards.

Carwyn laughed. "You have to be patient Honestly, you're so much like Dad, and you look like him too, with all of that wild dark brown hair And don't you look at me with your light brown eyes either, they lost their effect long ago. You're still wearing your black wristband? And that Odaiba Wolves soccer shirt with green shorts? It's like soccer with you twenty-four seven. Courage? Got plenty of it."

Sam smiled at his twin. "Well, you little redhead, I don't think your wise ruby eyes will take an effect on me either. Still wearing that yellow shirt with soccerballs on it? Well, if you ask me, you still like it. And your brown shorts aren't looking very clean either. You see, you're just like me, even if you do look like Mom. I guess you do Love me, though its weird."

Carwyn smiled back. "Alright, Biyomon, can you help me?" Carwyn's partner came from the top bunk.

"It's been funny watching them, why do we have to help them?"Biyomon pouted. Biyomon flew down to his partner, worried. "Carwyn! What part of you is stuck? "

"My whole body is! "

"Hang on I'll pull you out Sam, Agumon, help me! "

Sam and Agumon got up, and tugged with Biyomon. After a few attempts, a soccerball came flying out, gripped tightly by Carwyn. They crashed into the dresser, making a small crashing noise. Nothing broke, it was just the boys and Digimon hitting it.

"What in the world are you four doing? "a female voice had entered the room, followed by another Biyomon. "You two know that you're not allowed to rough house in here " it was their mom. She had on a red short-sleeve shirt, and rolled up blue jeans. Her red hair was medium and natural, and her ruby eyes was glaring at the boys and their partners.

"Maybe they have a good reason Sora."yet another male voice came in the room followed by an Agumon. It was their dad, who had on a Obaiba Wolves' team shirt, with black shorts. He had a shorter haircut now that he was out of high school, but he was still as adventurous as ever.

"Oh Tai, you know-"

"Sora, trust me, look Carwyn has Sam's soccerball, its obvious that it got stuck under the bed again."

"It better had, or your Dad will be angry! "Tai's Agumon chimed in.

"No, your Mom will be much more angry! "Sora's Biyomon argued back.

"Either way, one of them will be angry! "Sam's Agumon remarked.

"It did get stuck under the bed."Sam looked at his parents.

"And we helped Carwyn out because he got stuck getting it "Carwyn's Biyomon put in.

"See Sor'? It did get stuck under the bed. You know, Kari and I used to do this all the time."

Sora shook her head. "I don't know how, but Sam, sometimes I think you're a mini Tai."

Tai and Sam laughed. "That's because I am! "Sam laughed even harder.

Carwyn and Sora, and the Digimon groaned.

"Hey Quinn Sweetie, I'm home! "a female voice came through the front door of the Ishida household.

"Yay! What's for dinner? I'm starving! "Quinn jumped from the couch and saw her mom. She was 8 years old.

"You're still wearing your dark blue shirt with black stripes? And those black shorts? Put on something presentable. We're going out tonight, because its something we haven't done in awhile. And comb down your messy blond hair. At least your light blue eyes are normal. It's a wonder I don't confuse you with your cousin! "

"But Mom I like wearing this! And my hair's fine, it's just like Dad's. Besides, its not like I'm that much like my cousin, I have a Gabumon walking with me. As if you're any better. Your long brown hair and brown eyes? And your velvet dress with silver slippers? Yeah, real classy."

With the mention of his name, Quinn's Gabumon walked out of her room, rubbing his eyes. "What's up Quinn? Your Mom arguing with you again?"

"Nope, do you think I have to change?"

"Of course not honey, you look beautiful."a deep male voice entered the apartment. A Gabumon followed. He had on a short-sleeve royal blue shirt, with brown shorts. His short, fine blond hair was neat, and his icy blue eyes looked at his daughter.

"Honestly Matt, we're going to a fancy restaurant. You know, for my promotion at work. Lunamon should be in our bedroom-"

"Yes Rita?"Lunamon came from their bedroom, carrying a necklace. She handed it to Quinn. "For you Quinn, I think you'll look great in it."

"Thanks Lunamon. And thanks Dad, but I'll go put on a nice blue dress."she left to go to her room.

"Matt, tell Rita what happened at practice today "Matt's Gabumon persisted, tugging at his pants. (Matt and his band The Wolverines, have been a group since high school. They've made awesome songs that people buy daily)

"Oh, this should be exciting! "Rita kissed Matt, who blushed.

"I'm ready! "Quinn walked out from her room. She had on a stunning blue dress, and had her hair up in a ponytail. Her mom's necklace was around her neck.

"Oh Quinn You look so gorgeous "Rita, Matt, Lunamon, and the Gabumons chorused.

Quinn blushed a deep red, and acted shy.

"Dad, is this equation right?"a young female asked. She was about 7 years old. Her partner Tentomon stood beside her, looking over her worksheet.

"Hmm, Lizzie, I think it should be 2 over pi, not 2 over 5467."her father answered. His own Tentomon stood right behind him. He was wearing a white plain shirt, with dark green shorts, though they looked more black. His red hair was small and neat, and his black eyes were looking over his daughter's math sheet.

"Oh! "Lizzie quickly changed it. "I always get this part of the subject wrong."

"Izzy, I think you should explain this to her so she doesn't get it wrong on a test."a distant female came. She then came in. "Izzy, since she looks like you, a redhead, with black eyes. She's such a tomboy, unlike you. Her orange shirt, with her brown shorts? Yeah, completely you."the female was wearing a black shirt, with white shorts. She had black hair, with blue eyes.

"Of course Lucy. My Lizzie is like Izzy completely."Lizzie's Tentomon remarked.

Izzy laughed. "She might lack in the Knowledge. Ha! "

"Da~d! This is the only section I don't know I get 100%'s on every test I take! "

"Heheh, looks like you're being out smarted Izzy."Izzy's Tentomon laughed.

"Is that so little buddy?"Izzy ruffled his Tentomon's antennas. "Well, if I may so myself, Lizzie is turning just like me, and I'm glad. I thought I was going to a girl or boy like Sam. Now THAT would be a challenge."

Coranamon, Lucy's partner, came in the room, confused. "What happened?"he asked.

Everyone in the room but him laughed.

_  
"Mimi! How's your cooking show doing? Sorry I haven't been able to watch it, work's gotten way outa hand."a worried male voice came.

"Don't worry about it Joe, you worry so much! It's a wonder you haven't got wrinkles yet."Mimi sighed. "Besides, with Palmon helping me, it's running perfectly "she clapped her hands together, giggling.

"Oh Joe, why must you worry? Look at the bright side "Joe's Digimon partner, Gomamon, laughed.

"Gomamon! Let Joe think. You are too care free."Palmon, who came from Joe's and Mimi's daughter's room.

"At least he is. My Gomamon is just like Dad."a young male voice came into the room. He was 11 years old, the oldest of the children.

"Kuzon! Don't talk bad about your father. He works hard all day long! "Mimi scolded her son. Kuzon rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. Hey Gomamon, I didn't mean it buddy, I was just kidding."

"Maybe you shouldn't tease your partner then! "a female voice came. She was 10, the third oldest.

"Even though you look like Dad, with your blue hair and black eyes, and your dark t-shirt, with gray shorts, you are anything but Reliable! "

"Jan With your brown hair, and brown eyes, and your pink shirt and white shorts, you sure do look like Mom As if you're actually have Sincerity "Kuzon argued back.

"Kuzon! Jan! Stop this! "Jan's Palmon and Kuzon's Gomamon shouted. "Kuzon, Jan, apologize! Honestly, Carwyn and Sam get along better than the two of you."

Kuzon stopped, and looked hurt, and so did Jan. "Sorry sis. I guess I get too mad."

"Sorry bro, I guess I get too aggressive."they hugged and made up.

Mimi and Joe looked at their offspring in pride. They then looked at each other.  
_We raised them right_. Both of their eyes said happily.

_  
"Balder, sweetie, don't do that."a sweet young female asked him. Her partner, Gatomon was next to her amused. She was wearing a pink shirt, with a white skirt, and her light brown hair was up. Her light brown eyes were nothing to fool, they were amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Mommy! Look at me! I'm a birdie!"Balder flapped his arms, to be like wings. He was on the couch, and his own partner, Gatomon, was having fun doing the same thing. He was only 4, the youngest.

"Balder! Mom told you to stop!"another female voice came. The girl was about 9. "Even though you have the same hair, though it's shorter, and eyes, and they hold happiness, you still have to listen to her! Oh look! Your dark green shirt is wrinkled, and your black shorts are also! At least Dad's old plain white hat isn't. Well, you definitely don't have any darkness, just Light. "her partner, Patamon, was next to her.

"M~j! You need to lighten up. With your blond hair and blue eyes, its amazing I don't confuse you with Quinn. The only difference is your style. You wear a white shirt with a happy face on it, and you have black shorts! Man, you're going to need Hope whenever I'm around!"

Mj huffed, and went over to him. "Oh no-"her mother's Gatomon mewed.

"Okay, I'll calm down. But only if you come down."she held up her arms. Balder considered, then went into his sister's arms. Mj heaved her brother up to get a better grip on him. "See, all better."she smiled. "Man, you're getting heavy."she looked at him. "And for the record, I'm older than Quinn."

Their mother smiled. "Honey, I'm home!"everyone looked in the direction of the male voice. He was wearing a nice white short-sleeve shirt, with blue shorts. His blond hair was neat, and his blues were fixated on his family.

"Dad!"Mj and Balder chorused.

"Tk, you're late. I made dinner a half hour ago"

"Sorry Kari, the journalist kept me waiting."

Tk's Patamon fluttered about. "It was a tough day."he remarked. "It was so overcrowded with news reporters. For no reason!"

"Other than to be annoying."Tk said, as he kissed his wife.

"Ew, gross Dad!"Mj frowned.

"Sorry pumpkin. How was school?"

"Boring as ever. Except, when you got Sam and Carwyn in your class, it could make things interesting."

"And what about you little man?"he strode over, and picked him up.

"Great! I learned to count to 20!"Balder grinned. "And Gatomon kept me warm during naptime."

"Glad to hear it. How was work? Stressful?"Tk looked at Kari.

"It's amazing how Gatomon doesn't claw those little kids at times."Kari tried to hide a grin.

"It's not my fault they like to pull my tail. It hurts. How would you like it if someone was always pulling on YOUR tail? Huh?"Kari's Gatomon licked herself. "Honestly, I do find it hard not to."

Everyone laughed, and went and decided to eat Kari's now extremely cold dinner. They sat down, and Kari nearly gasped.

Tk looked at her. "What's up?"he was concerned. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Kari smiled. "I wanted to wait, but I guess it won't hurt. Mj, Balder. You guys are having a new brother. I'm pregnant!"

Mj and Balder's eyes light up. "That's great!"

Tk's eye were brighter then his childrens'. "That's wonderful news! Another boy...it's a boy!"Tk was beside himself.

Kari's Gatomon and Tk's Patamon looked at each other. "Oh great, another little kid."

Mj's Patamon fluttered about, happily. "Another Patamon!"

Balder's Gatomon glared at him. "No, another Gatomon!"

The humans laughed as the Digimon debated amongst themselves.

_  
A young man came striding into his apartment, full of giddiness. His noodle cart business had had another great day. His short maroon hair wasn't gelled up anymore. His black eyes surveyed his messy apartment. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and khaki pants. Around his waist was a apron with noodle stains on it. His partner Veemon was grinning. Veemon was a great partner to work with, especially with food.

"Son? You home?"he called.

Another Veemon came from a trashy room. "Yeah, he's home. Doing homework."he said brightly.

The young man's Veemon snorted. "I'd rather believe that Sam was behaving all year round. Are you serious? Davis, maybe your boy's growing up!"

Davis rolled his eyes playfully. "David! Come here!"

A young boy of the age of 10, the second oldest of the children, came out of his room. He has a pencil stuck behind his short maroon hair, just like his dad. But, he had icy blue eyes, like his deceased mom. His soccer shirt was still on. His shorts were also. He played for the Odaiba Wolves, along with Sam. He also went to school with everybody else as well. The goggles his father had given him, which had been given to him by Tai, were strapped to his head, but they were in a lazy position. "Dad?"

Davis laughed. "Homework? When you usually have soccer on your mind 24/7?"

David put his hand to his forehead. "I don't feel so good. I've had a headache all day, and the stupid nurse wouldn't give me medicine. I think I have a fever as well. I didn't want to chance anything at practice, so I came home. I think Sam went home also. I figured I catch up on everything. I'm actually almost done with my assignments. Boy, will my teachers be proud! I'll be sure to get straight A's for the semester!"he suddenly coughed violently.

David's Veemon and Davis's Veemon helped him to the couch. "You okay buddy?"David's Veemon asked worriedly.

Davis came over to him. "What hurts?"he was scared to lose his only son.

"Everything."David coughed out. "Maybe we should clean the apartment. That's probably why I'm sick..."

Davis nodded vigorously. "C'mon Veemons, we're gonna clean this apartment!"

Both of them groaned. They hated to clean. But, they figured it would look nice for once. So, along with Davis, set to work. In a couple hours, all trash was taken out, all counters and furniture were sanitized and spotless. It was clean. The messy apartment was spotless.

David looked at his dad with grateful eyes. He coughed again, hurting his chest. "Hopefully now, I should get some rest."

Davis remarked, "I'll put you to bed, then head out and go on a huge buying spree. More food, clothes, and medicine. Because I notice we barely have anything. I know what to get you."he gently picked up his son.

Davis's Veemon sat on the couch. "I wish I could make a joke, but it's so depressing when one gets sick. I can't even joke about it."

David's Veemon, however, was grinning very widely. "So, sick huh? Look on the bright side, you'll get better now!"

Davis glared at him, "Shut up!"he muttered something angrily under his breath. He then took David to his sparkling room. He rested him in bed, and tucked him in, like he did when he was a little kid. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll leave both Veemon here, to protect you."

David smiled warily. "Thanks..."he then went right to sleep, starting to snore.

Davis smiled small and delicately took off his son's goggles. He put them on his nightstand. He kissed his burning forehead, called his good-bye, and went to go make his life, and his son's life better.

_  
"Honey, I'm home!"a bright young man walked into his front door of him home. He had short dark purple hair, and black eyes. He had on a big leather coat with black attire. He had on his black shoes and white socks. His partner Wormmon was with him.

"Oh Ken, you're just in time for dinner."a pretty young woman came to greet her husband. She has light purple hair with light brown eyes. She likes to wear an yellow t-short, with a long orange dress. Her own partner, Hawkmon was behind her.

"Yolei, are the kids behaving?"Ken asked her, concerned.

A young boy around the age of 7, and the girl around the age of 8, came to their father shouting, "Daddy!"

Ken laughed as he picked up his son. "Ethan!" Ethan had short black hair that seemed to shine purple at time. His icy blue eyes stared at his father in happiness. He had on a light blue shirt, with purple pants. His partner Wormmon came out from the corner.

His sister smiled sweetly at her father. She has light purple hair with streaks of dark purple. She has light brown eyes. She has a light green shirt with black stripes. She is also wearing a long pink skirt. Her partner Hawkmon came in with her, standing at her side.

"Dad, how was work?"she asked sweetly.

"Yes, how was it?"the girl's Hawkmon asked.

Ethan's Wormmon rolled his eyes. "It's Dad's business."he scolded.

Ethan shouted, "Daddy! Will you tell us? Please, please, please?!"he hung onto his father's neck.

Ken chuckled. "It's for me to know, and not for you to worry about."

Ken's Wormmon and Yolei's Hawkmon came together and gossiped quietly together for a few moments.

Yolei laughed softly, and crowded the family into the kitchen.

Ethan was set down by his father and rushed to the table with his sister. "Agnes, c'mon!"

Agnes laughed, and rushed also.

Yolei sighed contently. "It's so peaceful."

Ken agreed. "It truly is..."

A small young man entered his condo after a huge case that day. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He usually wore suits, but often wore dark clothing when he wasn't at work. He had his partner Armadillomon with him.

"Maria?!"he called out.

Maria came up to him and blushed. "Hey Cody."she had medium length dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. She sometimes had light brown/amber flecks on them when she got excited. She had on a light blue shirt with some huge print on it saying, "I'm a cupcake...wait a sec...WHERE"S THE FROSTING?!". She had on denim jean shorts. Her own Armadillomon followed her.

"Maria, we need to talk."Cody was dead serious. He hung up his coat, and sat down on his couch.

Maria was slightly confused, and came over. "What's up?"

Armadillomon, Cody's, whispered, "Maria's in big trouble. Talking to strangers all the time."to Maria's partner.

Maria's Armadillomon's eyes widened. "No way!"he whispered back.

Maria sat down, and sighed.

Cody looked at her sternly. "Sweetie, ever since I've told you about your home roots, you refuse to listen to me at all."

Maria rolled her eyes. "So? I don't really care. You're not my real dad, and so why should I act like you are?"

Cody was heartbroken to hear this. "I see..."

See how their lives are now? Well, it's all about to flipped upside down!


End file.
